


Reminiscing on those past days.

by lindastortellini



Category: Dead to Me, Judy hale - Fandom, christina applegate - Fandom, jen harding - Fandom, linda cardellini - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Judy Hale/Jen Harding - Freeform, New Relationship, Season 2 ish, definitely not platonic, friends but not really, pure fluff, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindastortellini/pseuds/lindastortellini
Summary: A short fluffy evening of Jen reminiscing whilst just judy naps :)
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding, Lesbian - Relationship, judy/ jen
Kudos: 57





	Reminiscing on those past days.

The small flame spits it’s last few embers into the air as dusk turns to night, an old rerun episode of Grace and Frankie echos in the background whilst Jen and Judy sit in comfortable silence in their outdoor living room. The brunettes head lie blissfully on Jen’s chest; her breathing shallow.

Although the tv was playing Jen was more taken with admiring the rings on Judy’s fingers; she’d always found herself fiddling with them whenever she held Judy’s hand but never payed much attention to it. Until, she noticed the details on the dainty metal band sitting atop her middle finger: small leaves and minuscule flowers lie like a moat around a perfectly shaped stone (a moonstone to be exact however Jen wouldn’t know that) all she knew was it looked identical to the stone that hung on the brunette’s sternum, the one gifted by Michelle.

The second the thought of Michelle hijacked the older woman’s head her serene mindset shattered like a glass house. Jen’s left hand trailed up from Judy’s rings to her cheek, stroking the pendant on its journey. her right arm still holding Judy possessively whilst her left hand now sits in her hair, stroking the soft strands. Judy used some strange organic conditioner that Jen constantly complained about because it looked like cow shit but by god did it make her hair feel like an angels wings. Jen used judys shower a couple of time’s after they’d passed out in the guest house and experimented with the conditioner and was traumatised so to speak ; but Judy's all about the organic stuff and bamboo toothbrushes, as much as Jen hates drinking her wine out of recycled glass bottles it makes Judy happy so how could she complain. 

Jen’s fingers twirled the baby hairs lying at her roots whilst all their memories from the past year played like a film strip through her head: from their all too occasional trips to their spot on the beach to smoke until the sun comes up, giggling from the bedroom window as the recycling truck looks horrified by the mountain of wine bottles sat out front of the house , and even something so insignificant as their weekly trips to starbucks so Judy can get an iced chai latte- as much as that woman is against single use plastic she can’t resist her iced latte. 

Jen could feel her face breaking into sheer joy as she reminisced on that last memory mainly because of the day starbucks started producing paper straws instead of plastic, Judy came running through the house screaming about it until she tackled Jen in a giant bear hug of excitement, THAT right there is why she’s in love with this woman.

The older woman grew to love the cuddly woman currently drooling on her chest pretty quickly ,all it took was a couple of late running showrooms and a few hundred shared bottles of wine to establish a bond that was 1000x what she shared with her late husband. 

Judy's phone vibrated on the seat next to Jen, as much as she shouldn’t be nosey she glanced down to just see an instagram notification from some fancy eco water company which provoked a smirk and silent giggle but her eyes were more drawn to the phone’s wallpaper. It was a selfie of the two women and her sons , their sons, sat on a rock in a quaint forest Judy took them to, of course Judy took them to a fucking forest , sometimes Jen swears she’s fucking Snow White or something. It was the most incredible family day out to date, Jen and Judy strolling through a cavern of trees arms intertwined whilst the boys were ahead playing henry’s current favourite game: spot the dad bird lookalike.

Although nothing strictly intimate had happened between them there’s always been this mutual understanding that this not your average ‘platonic’ relationship. 

Normal friends didn’t do what her and Judy did; good morning and goodnight kisses on the cheek (sometimes verging on lip space), very VERY clearly having no concept of personal space when they’re with eachother, Judy bought half of her house for fuck sake. 

With that mutuality in mind Jen moved her hand to cup Judy’s jaw and kiss her softly on the forehead. the sleeping woman’s eyes slowly fluttered open to see her pillow looking down at her, love almost pouring from her soft eyes, both women just stared at each other for what felt like eternity. until Judy whispered...

“just fucking kiss me already”

Jen continued to stare into Judy’s eyes, searching for any trace of hesitation or lies- there was nothing.  
On that note Jen promptly leant down and places her lips over Judy’s it wasn’t slow and it definitely wasn’t careful, within seconds the small woman was straddling Jen’s lap- both arms around her partner’s neck; hands gripping at the blonde trellis’. Their lips moved against one another’s as if they’ve been doing this for decades, until Jen’s tongue practically begged it’s way beyond Judy’s lips.  
Both parties panting heavily into each-other’s mouths as Jen nips on the smaller woman’s bottom lip and pulled away reluctantly- they hadn’t been kissing for long but she couldn’t breath.

‘i really need to stop fucking smoking’   
The older woman thought to herself, her arms planted on Judy’s hips one sneaking its way under her floral shirt as Judy’s head fell to rest on the blondes shoulder. It only took two pecks on Jen’s neck to get her worked up again  
“we really shouldn’t do this out here jude” she whispered, not sure whether she was telling herself of the woman currently nibbling on her collarbone.  
“no , we really shouldn’t” judy stated yet making no step towards stopping. The older woman beneath her was seriously struggling to keep her composure.  
“fuck it” she whispered and grabbed Judy’s ass with both hands and leapt up from the couch, a very shocked yet pleasantly surprised judy giggles and wrapped her legs firmly around the woman’s waist and she was whisked towards the stairs.

They made it as far as their bedroom door when Jen pinned the brunette up against the door about to tackle her into a very allusive kiss when the closed door flung open resulting in the two women stumbling into the room- their giggles echoed as Jen placed her lips over Judy’s and said 

“just fuck me already”   
with the biggest grin smothering her face.


End file.
